


Nonbinary code

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Data realizes some things about gender
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Nonbinary code

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Since you're offering pride one-shots, could you do a thing for Data/Geordi where Data realizes he's nonbianary?

They were laying in Data's bed, curled in each other's arms when Data spoke.

"Geordi, what is gender?"

"Well, Data, there isnt really an answer for that. I mean, a long time ago people thought gender was what's in your pants, but we've obviously moved past that. Why?"

"I have been thinking, and I do not think I am a boy."

Geordi propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Data with a smile. "What are you?"

"I do not know."

"Okay. So are you nonbinary?"

"That would be an accurate descriptor, yes."

"Do you want to use new pronouns? Should I call you something besides my boyfriend?"

"I do not mind being your boyfriend, Geordi, I like that name. And I do not care what pronouns are used for me."

"Okay. Do you want to tell Captain Picard?"

"Yes, but not right now."

Geordi smiled. "I love you, Data, boy or not."

"I love you too, Geordi."

"Now, do you want to update your file? Even if you dont tell Picard now, I can update it from here if I grab my PADD."

"Not just yet, Geordi. I want to come out first."

"Okay." Geordi pressed a soft kiss to Data's jaw. "You're amazing."

"You are also amazing."


End file.
